


Through The Ages

by Triglav



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triglav/pseuds/Triglav
Summary: May 3, 1994, Cedric Diggory borrowed a book from the library of Hogwarts.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Oliver Wood, Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Through The Ages

**Author's Note:**

> 建议BGM: Will My Soul Ever Rest In Peace? by Stratovarius  
> 2020.05.11 - 2020.05.12

BGM: Will My Soul Ever Rest In Peace? by Stratovarius  
2020.05.11 - 2020.05.12

他从图书馆借了那本书。  
这一天是五月的第三天，离O.W.Ls还有几周。书得在借出后两个月之内还回去，期限是七月三日。所有学生六月三十日离校，所以要再提前一点。在六月三十日之前，他得把书看完。  
不会有问题，他读书一向相当快。

书的主题是魁地奇，漫长岁月中经历了许多次再版。最新的版本、他手上的这一本，是今年年初刚刚修订完毕而付印的，一九九四年二月版第一刷，暂时还没多少学生翻阅过。封面挺括，书页簇新——但大概到明年便会显得旧了，会更像一本图书馆的藏书。  
柜台的平斯夫人在扉页反面的借书记录里写下他的姓，和名字的首字母，再写下还书的期限。他站在柜台前，倒着读记录表里的名字。前一个借了这本书的人是斯莱特林的弗林特，四月二十二日；再前一个是拉文克劳的邓斯坦，三月十六日。再往前，二月九日，第一个借了这本书的人，是格兰芬多的伍德。  
图书馆进新书的日期通常在每个月的第五天，平斯夫人要花三天左右为这些书排序编码、贴记录表、分派入库。这本书大概在二月八日的夜晚出现在霍格沃茨图书馆的书架上，二月九日，格兰芬多七年级的魁地奇球队队长奥利弗·伍德借走了它。  
这速度堪比火弩箭。

奥利弗·伍德或许是霍格沃茨校史上第一个借阅过图书馆中每一本关于魁地奇的书籍的人。他从平斯夫人手中接过书，想。  
而我可能会是第二个。他走出图书馆，又想。

他读书的速度真的很快，各门课程的论文作业所需要参考的书本，他都可以在图书馆里便全部看完、做好引用的笔记，两手空空回到赫奇帕奇的公共休息室，甚至还可以向为同一节课的作业所苦的朋友提出建议：「你可以看看……那本书的第七章和第八章，书在图书馆走进去第九排第三个书架从上往下数第四排，离禁书区非常近。」  
所以他很少从图书馆借书，偶尔为之，都是些消磨时间的闲暇读物。更多的时候，在伦敦工作的表哥给他寄来从皮卡迪利街上水石书店买的麻瓜书籍：足球杂志、钢琴乐谱、阿尔贝·加缪、阿加莎·克里斯蒂。猫头鹰腿上系着沉重邮包，附带表哥寄来的信：「法尔茅斯猎鹰队又输了，诅咒梅林的兜裆布。我和安娜上周去日本看了相扑，一切都好！」还有表哥的太太、一位在帝国理工——那是一所麻瓜的「大学」——做讲师的哑炮姑娘的问候：「听卢克说你为情所困，下次要不要我寄一些高中生喜欢读的小说？」  
大概正是因此，他的麻瓜研究课不用很认真也能拿到「O」的分数。

他几乎只从图书馆借与魁地奇有关的书回宿舍。  
那其中每一本的借书记录上，都有奥利弗·伍德的名字。  
包括眼下的这一本。

他读五年级，伍德读七年级，后者在短短的八个星期后，就要从霍格沃茨毕业了。上一个霍格莫德周末，他在门廊遇见乔治·韦斯莱，这位格兰芬多的击球手在孤身一人的时候，倒是意外地温和而安静，这跟他平常给人的印象——调皮捣蛋恶作剧专家——截然不同，就好像弗雷德·韦斯莱是什么控制乔治的攻击性的开关似的。  
「你的双胞胎兄弟呢？」他没话找话地问。  
「跟安吉丽娜约会去啦。」乔治心不在焉地答，然后邀他一起去霍格莫德。  
于是他莫名其妙真的就和乔治一起在霍格莫德消磨了半天的时间。三把扫帚里邻桌在谈论西里斯·布莱克的罪行和目前可能的藏身地，他们半是好奇半是无聊地听着。乔治不说话，他也沉默，占据双人小桌两端，各自喝酒，偶尔对视，并且傻笑，像是双双吃错了药。  
临近傍晚的时候，他说我们该回去了，不然费尔奇要生气；乔治说好，于是他们起身跟罗斯默塔夫人结账。走出酒吧门外，乔治突然告诉他：  
「噢，对，奥利弗被普德米尔联队录取了。」  
他不解地看着乔治，对方耸耸肩，说道：  
「没什么，就是觉得你会想知道。」  
他几乎以为自己的秘密全数被乔治·韦斯莱知晓了，无论途径为何。  
他拼尽全力才没有当场落荒而逃，强迫自己点了点头以示感激，而乔治的面色无异，像是刚说了一件没什么所谓的事。他们回到霍格沃茨后便分开了，挥挥手权作道别，他去吃晚饭，乔治回格兰芬多塔楼。  
也许这的确是一件没什么所谓的事，不管在任何人看来都是。  
那天他离开晚饭桌时，点头向路过的弗雷德·韦斯莱打招呼，对方本来想假装没有看见，结果被旁边安吉丽娜·约翰逊的肘击正中肋骨，不得不扯着嘴角向他露出一个虚伪至极的笑容。  
乔治不知所踪，可能还在格兰芬多塔楼里忍饥挨饿。

那是四月中旬——四月十六日，如果他没有记错的话。距今十七天前。是格兰芬多获得魁地奇奖杯之后的第一个周六。  
那天白天，他和乔治·韦斯莱一起在霍格莫德度过了无所事事的数个小时。  
那天晚上，他在级长浴室门口遇见奥利弗·伍德。

当时伍德在浴室门口皱着眉头若有所思。  
这个人很少笑，他是知道的。偶尔笑起来，总有一种狂野的、近乎苛烈的气质。而伍德思考时表情严肃，唯一一个敢在这时候打扰他的人可能只有他的室友珀西·韦斯莱（双胞胎此时通常会踮着脚尖贴着墙壁蹑手蹑脚试图逃离现场，因为伍德的思考通常意味着他们的受难），珀西会喊伍德去写作业。  
他当然不敢打扰伍德，想要装作只是路过，预备绕一段走廊然后回赫奇帕奇的公共休息室用那边的浴室洗澡，伍德却叫住了他。  
「迪戈里，」伍德说，「你还记得浴室的口令吗？我一不小心忘记了。」  
他轻声地说了口令，「焦糖河童」，内心庆幸自己舌头竟然没有打结。浴室门开了，伍德说这倒霉口令谁记得住，谢谢你了。  
他微笑并点头，觉得自己这时可能连一句「不用谢」都没法完整地说出来，于是他准备越快越好地从现场消失，在他的脸无可救药地变成番茄颜色之前。

走进了浴室的伍德显得很疑惑：  
「你不洗澡吗？」

那之后他的记忆都是模糊的。  
他可能说了「恭喜你进了普德米尔，也恭喜你拿到魁地奇奖杯」，或者诸如此类，因为伍德好像又跟他说了谢谢，这是那晚的第二次了。伍德玩浴池边上的水龙头开关，一整个池子都是玫瑰味的彩虹色泡泡；美人鱼姑娘在墙壁上的长画里咯咯娇笑，趴在岩石上对他抛着飞吻，而他和喜欢的人泡在同一个浴池里，四肢僵硬、慌乱无措，唯一的好消息大概是他没有做出奇怪的举动。

伍德没问他是从哪里得到的消息。  
伍德问他有没有打算以后也做职业魁地奇球员。

他老老实实地承认自己不知道。还没想好。  
伍德说，嗯，不着急，你现在五年级，还有时间慢慢想。

伍德像对待鬼飞球那样玩浴池里那些比人脑袋还大的泡泡。泡沫自然比鬼飞球脆弱，因伍德的掌击而消失在空气中，就如同某个清冷早晨的小美人鱼。他似乎是不自觉地把这个比喻说出口了，因为伍德问他：  
「美人鱼和泡沫有什么关系？」

他便想起来这童话是他在麻瓜的绘本上读到的，汉斯·安徒生。图片凝固、不会动作，海水是如矢车菊的蓝。  
他半躺半靠在浴池边缘，字斟句酌地把情节跟伍德说了，言语干涩而无味，将本来悲哀凄美的故事讲得像宾斯教授的魔法史课（这大概也算一种天赋，他苦中作乐地想，等我死后我或许也可以在霍格沃茨教魔法史）。伍德却听得很认真，从故事中得出感想，还与他分享：

「那个女巫听起来是个很邪恶的黑魔法使用者。」  
倒也没说错。

他不太想知道伍德对小美人鱼或者王子的评价。这恐怕出于一种自欺欺人的心态。  
伍德也没跟他说这方面的感想，而是沉默许久，最后，在他开始疑心浴池另一侧的伍德是否睡着了的时候，才说道：

「是个好故事，谢谢你。」

这是这一晚的第三次了，奥利弗·伍德对他说了三次谢谢。  
他觉得自己一生都不会忘怀这个夜晚。

在浴池里睡着的人不是伍德，是他自己。  
伍德说一开始拍他的肩膀、并摇晃，没反应；拍脸，也没醒；最后伍德无法，从旁边的龙头接了冷水，当头浇他，他才醒了。「非我有意苛待，实属不得已而为之。」——伍德这么说道。他揉揉眼睛，觉得困。  
现下已记不清当时答了什么，套睡衣的动作洋相百出，似乎还逗笑了伍德。一九九四年四月十六日深夜——或者同年四月十七日凌晨——他暗恋已久的对象特意绕路，把因困意而迷迷糊糊的他送到地下一层赫奇帕奇公共休息室附近的走廊，看着他跌跌撞撞地钻进作为门限的木桶，才转身离开。

事后他曾无数次地后悔，假如那天他再清醒一点，或者，小美人鱼的故事讲得再好一点，是不是能挽回一点奥利弗·伍德对他的印象？转念一想，这无非单恋中人的庸人自扰，挽回形象又能如何，奥利弗·伍德什么时候在意过魁地奇以外的人或事了？格兰芬多守门员的时间紧张，除了必要的作业和复习之外几乎全数奉献给魁地奇，整个五年级期间，他只在级长浴室见过伍德这么一次，其他的时候，伍德的洗浴大概全都在公共休息室就解决了。第二天他很不好意思，在早饭后去餐厅格兰芬多的长桌找伍德，谢谢他昨晚送自己回宿舍。伍德当时正埋头猛补变形术课的论文，珀西·韦斯莱在旁边对其进行幸灾乐祸的嘲讽，见到他来，伍德连手中的羽毛笔都没放下。他对伍德道谢，伍德奋笔疾书，一边说不算什么，不必放在心上，图书馆新进的魁地奇科普书再版你看了没？绿色封面，平装小开本，增补许多一九八五年后的近期资讯，有空别忘了去借。  
那之后，伍德写完最后一个句号，把羊皮纸卷往书包里一塞，跳起来就急匆匆地跑了。珀西对着他的背影喊你还没检查拼写，伍德远远抛来一句「谁在乎」，很快就连背影也不见了。珀西只得向他露出一个仓促而友好的笑容：  
「奥利弗借我看过，书确实不错。」  
然后他也向着变形术课的教室飞奔而去了，速度以一个四体不勤的级长的水平而言，近乎风驰电掣。

实在不凑巧，两周以来，他都没在图书馆见到最新版的这本书。如今看到扉页背面的借书记录，大概要怪邓斯坦有拖延症，一本书拖拖拉拉好久才读完；而在邓斯坦之后借书的弗林特手脚又太快，趁着他去开级长会议的四十分钟间隙把书借走了， 说实话他甚至不知道弗林特居然是个会读书的人。

今天是一九九四年五月三日，距离奥利弗·伍德从霍格沃茨毕业，还有一个月零二十七天。他沿门厅的楼梯向下走，一边想。在学校，大概还能跟他再说几次话，傍晚去魁地奇球场飞的时候总能见到几次的吧——他离开学校之后，假设运气够好，也还能够在魁地奇世界杯的赛场见到，聊聊天，谈谈比赛，说说他的工作……

可是，在那之后呢？还能再见面吗？

他的家庭和奥利弗·伍德的家庭之间，共同的朋友并不多，彼此父母的关系只是点头之交。待伍德从霍格沃茨毕业，他也许只能期待在霍格莫德或者对角巷的偶遇，或者，等他们再成熟一点，在共同的朋友的婚礼上见面。

——假使那是奥利弗·伍德本人的婚礼呢？  
——你会去吗？你会容许吗？你会祝福他吗？你会因他的幸福而快乐吗？  
——你会不会，在那个也许终将来到的时刻，为自己当初的胆怯和逃避，感到痛苦和悔恨？  
——你爱他，你从十三岁那一年开始爱他。这份爱永无停歇，定义了你的人生，你将爱他直到你心跳停止的那个瞬间。  
——你现在十六岁，十月初就要满十七岁了。成为成年人之后，你是否会做出那个不至令你感到后悔的选择？

他停驻在赫奇帕奇公共休息室门口的木桶前，手放在腰间的魔杖上，却没把它拔出来。  
书包里没放什么东西，羊皮纸卷、墨水瓶、羽毛笔、算数占卜的课本、一册刚从图书馆借来的绿色封皮的书。  
却沉甸甸的，装满前程、梦想、思绪和爱。

——你必须做出选择。

室友从巫师棋俱乐部回来，奇怪地问他为什么站在门口发呆，然后抽出魔杖敲门口的木桶。他跟在室友身后进了公共休息室，赫尔加的画像和清浅的花香一同欢迎了他，他被熟悉的植物的影子笼罩着，壁炉中火舌温暖，六年级的几个女生在派送免费的热巧克力。嘈杂，吵闹，他在扶手椅上坐下，独属于赫奇帕奇的温度和触感奇异地安抚了他。  
他下定决心。  
在他毕业之后——在奥利弗·伍德意识到之前，他会踏出那一步。  
他做好了准备。

这一天是公元一九九四年五月三日。  
在这一天，平斯夫人教训了四个在图书馆违反校规的二年级小鬼。  
洛莉丝夫人瞒着费尔奇去了厨房吃鱼。  
西里斯·布莱克仍旧以阿尼玛格斯的变形形态游荡于霍格莫德周边一带，他的教子目前以为他是个罪犯。  
距离下一次满月还有三星期，莱姆斯·卢平尚有好一阵子才需要担心狼毒药剂的口味。  
罗杰·戴维斯被他此生的第八个女朋友无情地单方面提了分手。  
弗雷德·韦斯莱又跟乔治·韦斯莱打赌，不慎打输，在格兰芬多塔楼公共休息室一隅替对方写魔药课作业，故意拼错三个字。  
奥利弗·伍德上午刚交了变形术课的论文，下午就被麦格教授叫到办公室单独谈话，度过了难忘而难熬的二十分钟。  
赫奇帕奇的五年级级长兼魁地奇球队队长从图书馆借了一本一九九四年二月版第一刷的「Quidditch Through The Ages」。  
距离奥利弗·伍德从霍格沃茨毕业，还有一个月零二十七天。  
距离三强争霸赛时隔多年后再次开始的那个万圣节前夜，还有五个月零二十八天。

距离塞德里克·迪戈里死于一道索命咒之下的那一日，还有一年一个月零二十一天。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 太仓促了，写得实在是太仓促了。然而即使是这么仓促的四千四百字，居然也花了我四个小时才写完，太久没写东西，意识漂浮在猎户座星云，文字可能比意识还远，一边单曲循环BGM一边问自己为什么2020年我还没有从这两个人的CP中毕业。  
> 得不出答案，随便了，管他呢。  
> 无疑这个故事是失败的，段落行进的速度相当于我骑重机然后刹车失灵。它讲述的是一个「未完成」的故事没有发生的宇宙，塞德里克没有在一九九三年的某个夜晚邀请伍德一起去赫奇帕奇的公共休息室吃夜宵，但他们倒是在一九九四年的某个夜晚一起洗了个澡，可喜可贺，可喜可贺。  
> 时间上用了JKR原著中的一些时间点：哈利三年级时，复活节假期（1994年4月3日星期日）之后的第一个周六（1994年4月9日），格兰芬多战胜斯莱特林获得魁地奇奖杯。那之后又过了七天，我让塞德里克和乔治一起去了霍格莫德喝酒，晚上又让塞德里克跟伍德在浴室见了个面；再之后十七天，塞德里克从图书馆借了「Quidditch Through The Ages」。  
> 这就是我2013年暑假沉迷HP世界的那段时间发现的料了……是「塞德里克和伍德借了同一本书」的部分，其实原本官方的设定应该是「他们借书是在哈利进入霍格沃茨读书之前」，我移花接木改了设定，让这本书进行了再版。借书记录上，在伍德的名字和塞德里克的名字之间有两个人，的确就是邓斯坦和弗林特。邓斯坦是拉文克劳人这点是我的私设。另外一个私设是图书馆的通常借书期限是两个月。  
> 这个故事中的塞德里克是一个对于麻瓜文化相当熟悉的人，小美人鱼的故事则是想到哪写到哪，和这篇文里的几乎每个细节一样，都是突然冒出来的。  
> 再比如这篇文里的弗雷德/乔治，很显然，它将会是一个bad ending的故事。单恋中的人应该会理解单恋中的人，这是我写塞德里克和乔治一起去霍格莫德喝酒时的想法，但是表达好像失败了。  
> 级长浴室的口令：焦糖河童=Caramel Kappa。  
> 其他还有啥，哦好像没什么了，珀西·韦斯莱你好烦哦（褒义），希望大家都能喜欢Stratovarius，老娘这辈子再也不要写HP同人了掰掰掰掰掰掰。


End file.
